A hybrid vehicle includes an electric machine powered by high-voltage power. The electric machine is capable of providing propulsion torque for the vehicle. The electric machine is further used for cranking an engine for starting. During conditions in which the high-voltage electric machine is unusable, the engine cannot be started.